Plaine it on the Alcohol
by writings of an M nature
Summary: Based loosely on 'Blame it on the Alcohol', things take a different turn after the Glee kids are invited to Puck's house for a party, the alcohol takes over during a game of Spin the Bottle... SLASH. 2,057 words.


Shipping: Puck/Blaine (Pluck)

Rating: M

Title: Plaine it on the Alcohol

Word count: 2,057

Synopsis: Based loosely on 'Blame it on the Alcohol', things take a different turn after the Glee kids are invited to Puck's house for a party, the alcohol takes over during a game of Spin the Bottle...

Blaine felt the hand grasp his left buttock and nearly dropped his empty glass "Hey! What are you- Oh, Puck," he corrected himself. Puck was stood in boxers and an unbuttoned checkered shirt in the kitchen. "Blaine, woah, why aren't you on the trampoline with the other guys?" Puck slurred out, whilst groping Blaine's hand to keep himself steady. Blaine could smell the alcohol on Puck's breath as the words came out. They both stood there, the taller boy with the mohawk swaying, desperately trying to stay upright. The shorter teen with the curly hair looked up and down at the other. "You're drunk," Blaine announced. "And what?" Puck retorted. "And you're only not wearing a lot, either," Blaine finished. Blaine topped-up his glass with some cool-aid and vodka. Puck looked down at himself. "So I am, don't act like you're not enjoying it." He gave Blaine his trade-mark sly smile and raised his right eyebrow. Blaine had become accustomed to Puck's arrogance, but his eyes were stuck on the tanned boy's abs. 'Look at those,' Blaine thought to himself. Puck had seen Blaine looking. They both made eye contact and Blaine felt his jeans tighten across his crotch. He looked into Pucks eyes and he looked back. 'Woah, look at him staring at me, he wants a bit of the Puckster,' Puck thought to himself. Blaine felt himself leaning forward and saw the crooked up-close nose of Puck, he was getting closer-

"Guys, you should be outside," Blaine moved away and breathed out. There, at the door was Finn. He, too, was clearly drunk and was groping around as if he were blind. "Hey, Blaine, pass us that Smirnoff bottle." Blaine did so and handed it over. Puck was still stood there, completely oblivious to the new arrival in the kitchen. "Let's go," Finn finished. Blaine grabbed Puck's hand and followed Finn, dragging the tanned boy with him.

They passed out of the kitchen and into the dining room and straight out to the back yard. It was a small garden with a small trampoline tucked away in the corner, away from the dimly lit lawn. The three boys joined the rest of the Glee Club. They sat down in the circle and joined in with the game of spin the bottle, Blaine and Puck still holding hands. "Why are you two holding hands?" asked Santana. "Because I don't want Puck falling and-" "Mind your own business," Puck interrupted Blaine. Santana raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed about being silenced, but had nothing else to say.

Rachel spun the bottle, which landed on Artie. They gave each other a small kiss on the lips, then Rachel went back to her place. Finn took the bottle next, which landed on Santana, who took no time to crawl over to Finn and lock lips with him. They were kissing for at least 20 seconds before Santana retreated to her seat, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Finn sat up with his usual dumfounded facial expression. Puck went next, he spun the bottle. Blaine drew in a deep breath, but the bottle went passed him and landed on-

"Ahhhhh! Mike!" All of the eyes in the circle converged on Puck. Mike sat still, not sure if he would have to kiss Puck. "It's the rules," said Brittany in her usual innocent manner, "You have to kiss him." Puck staggered as he approached Mike and locked lips with him for 3 seconds. There was an out-burst of wolf-whistling and cheering, then they separated and Puck fell back into the circle, head resting in Blaine's lap. Blaine leaned over Puck's head and spun the bottle, which land on -

"Puck, again?" Yelled Mercedes.

Puck looked up at Blaine, who, in return, looked down at Puck. Puck sat up and launched himself at the curly-haired boy, gripping him in a wet, drunken kiss. Blaine opened his mouth and allowed Puck's tongue into his mouth. He felt the tanned boy's hands push him back, so his head rested softly on the lawn and felt Pucks weight on him and they continued to kiss.

Puck felt a hand over his ass and felt is squeeze both sides. He kept his tongue in Blaine's mouth, exploring it, while Blaine did the same. Puck moved his hand between himself and Blaine and grabbed the bulge-

"Guys, really?" yelled Finn as he pulled Puck off of Blaine. They were both brought back to the back yard and sat up with all eyes staring at them, Mike sitting with his hands in his lap, Blaine noticed, clearly covering a rather stubborn boner. "So what, you're gay now?" Santana asked, breaking the silence. "Look, Blaine's hot and we're playing spin the bottle, it landed on him and we kissed," Puck hissed back at her. " Looked like a little more that kissing if you ask me," Santana continued. "Well no one did, so shut your mouth," Puck retorted. Sam sat next to Quinn, holding her hand awkwardly, his eyes darting between his girlfriend and the rest of the people in the circle. "It's quarter past one, I'd better get going," announced Artie. "Finn, Mercedes, guys, I thought we said we'd leave at half past, we'd better get ready." The New Directions guys began to leave slowly, saying awkward goodbyes to Puck. "See you on Monday," yelled Finn. Puck raised his hand in farewell and stood next to Blaine as everyone walked in their different directions. "So, like, aren't you going?" asked Puck, in a surprisingly polite way, as he closed the door. "Well, only if you want me to..." Blaine replied. "Shut up, of course don't want you to leave." "So what are as going to-"

Blaine was silenced by Puck's lips being placed on his own.

"Mmmmmhmmmm," Blaine moaned, "So is this what you were planning on doing?" There was no reply from Puck, he was clearly focussing on Blaine's mouth and not not a lot else.

As the kissing continued, Blaine became more intent on making the inevitable happen, he moved his hand between himself and Puck, sliding it from the other boy's pecs, down to his abs, slowly undoing the button on his jeanels single-handedly, exposing the Mohawked teen's boxers.

"Let's go somewhere comfier," Puck whispered, breaking away from the kiss. He grasped Blaine's hand and lead him to the stair case. Blaine kissed Puck on the neck as they stopped to climb the stairs and a loud moan escaped Puck's mouth. "Dude, we need to get up to my room," Puck whispered to Blaine and he lead the curly-haired boy up. Blaine barely got a look at Puck's room as they entered, for a face had been placed infront of his own, and a pair of lips were locked to his own whilst a foreign tongue explored his mouth. Puck's shirt was undone, which made things easier for Blaine, as he slid it off. Puck was stood there, face glued to Blaine in boxers, that were struggling to hold in a rather large bulge. Blaine moved his hands to pucks face and began playing with his hair and rubbing his five o'clock shaddow, the tanned boy took this as an opportunity to return the favour, and began to strip the shorter one, undoing the buttons of the shirt, sliding it off, then undoing the button on Blaine's jeans, lowering the zip and, with Blaine wiggling his hips, they fell to the floor with a dull thud.

There stood two teen boys, stuck to each other, wearing tight boxers that each contained something that longed to be touched by another. Blaine and Puck separated and stood, each marveling at the other. "Dude, how much do you want to do?" Puck asked. He was given his answer, as Blaine pushed him down on the bed and pulled down his boxers to reveal his hard member. "Cut. Just the way I like them," Blaine announced, before he placed his whole mouth around Puck's manhood and took all of it into his mouth. Puck gripped the sheets is ecstasy, as the other boy satisfied both of their needs. Moans and grunts escaped Puck's mouth and his breathing became shallow and uneven. "Mmmmmm- Dude, how are- mmmmm- you so go at this?" Puck asked, but Blaine was too busy working on Puck's meat to reply. He kissed it and stroked it, spurred on by the sounds Puck made. "Uhhhh, I'm gonna cum," Puck panted. He pushed Blaine's head off of his rock-hard member and lifted his head up, leant forward and kissed him. "Man, you're good at that," Puck whispered to the short teen. As they kissed, Puck lowered Blaine's boxers, and he stepped out of them, revealing a member to a similar size of Puck's. "Fuck, thats huge" the tannes boy exclaimed! "get that monster inside me" Puck commanded Blaine, whose face lit up, as if he had been asked to sing a solo in nationals. "It'd be my pleasure," Blaine breathed back. Blaine stood in front of Puck, who was laying on the bed, legs spread slightly apart, his manhood laying rock solid up to his gut. Blaine moved in and down, licking his lips and staring at Puck's well-toned ass. He moved closer and pulled Puck closer to himself, spreading the Mohawked boy's legs wider for better access, before moving in and licking his puckered hole. Puck was moaning so loudly, Blaine was worried it would wake the neighbors, but as soon as the idea had entered his head, it was replaced with the longing to fill Puck.

Puck lay, unable to speak or think, his mind buzzing with pleasure and the want for more.

Blaine licked Puck's hole, lubricating it and loosening it, preparing it to be broken. Puck was unable to string any thoughts together, his mind stuck on the pleasure he was feeling, wanting more and more.

"Do it. Stop teasing-" Puck moaned. "I'm going to need more lube on me, otherwise it's gonna hurt too much." Blaine whispered back. "Climb up here, then," Puck demanded. Blaine clambered up to Puck, their groins grinding into one another. Puck forcefully pushed his lips onto Blaine's, whilst one hand slid down to his manhood and began to rub it. "Turn around." Blaine lay there, confused. "A sixty-nine, doofus," continued Puck, while biting the curly-haired boy's bottom lip.

Blaine turned, so his crotch was in the Mohawked boy's face. Blaine took in a sharp breath as Puck sucked him in and worked on him. Blaine took Puck's own in his mouth and began sucking him, sliding his finger into Puck's tight hole.

The boys lay there, one on top of the other in a sixty-nine, Puck on the bottom, Blaine on top.

"That should be enough, or I'm gonna blow," Blaine warned Puck. Blaine climbed off of the other boy and positioned himself, ready to enter Puck. "It's gonna hurt a-" "Shut up and fuck me," Puck interrupted the other. "Blaine placed his meat at the other's entrance and slowly pushed. The tanned boy, laying on his back on the bad, wriggled in pleasure. "Mmmmmm, you're so big," he moaned. Blaine grasped Puck's hips and slowly moved forward. He could see the pleasure and discomfort in the other boy's face and remembered his first time. Blaine pushed all the way in and held his position, watching Puck intently, seeing him in this position made him harder. He moved his hands to Puck's shaft and began to work on his meat, while pounding him senseless. The room was filled with the grunts of Blaine and moans of pleasure from Puck. Leaning forward, Blaine's lips closed over Puck's and they shared a passionate kiss. Puck's head was buzzing. He didn't care what happened after this. No one else would know, he'd just say Blaine was too drunk to go home so he let him stay over, be needn't go into details. With each of Blaine's thrusts, Puck countered it, feeling the curly haired boy's meat hitting his prostate, making him feel like he could cum at any time.


End file.
